helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Murakami Ume
Murakami Ume (村上梅, born on April 1, 1997) is a former 2nd generation DreamS Kenshuusei. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on May 7, 2010 and graduated on July 3, 2013, alongside Matsumoto Yuuka. She is also an actress, voice actress, and model. Biography 2010 On May 7, she, alongside Matsumoto Yuuka, was added to DreamS Kenshuusei when Tsunku saw their potential when they both appeared on a TV show for their vocal abilities. Her and Matsumoto made up the 2nd generation DreamS Kenshuusei. 2011 She was a backdancer for the first concert of Polaris α. She was also a backdancer for the Vega β concert in South Korea. 2012 She was a backdancer for NeXus' first concert. She was also a backdancer for the PolaVegaXus collaboration concert. 2013 It is rumoured that her and Matsumoto Yuuka will form a duo called "YUME" (which means dreams, and is also a combination of both their names -- Yuuka & Ume). It is yet to be confirmed. On June 23, it was confirmed that Matsumoto Yuuka and Murakami Ume will form the new DreamS duo "YUME", as their characters in the drama "Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~!" were put in a sub-unit of the same name. Icchan stated, "I wanted the viewers to feel more connected to the drama, so I decided to make the groups real, from the drama, into real-life, under DreamS and H1GHFLY!". Other groups/sub-units created afterwards were Neue Green (consisting of Nakagawa Nagi and Sugiura Asuka), JupiNus (under HoshiBoshi Pro, consisting of Uehara Takeo, Shinohara Yuudai and Hidaka Ken), Dearly Stars (consisting of Suzuki Eri, Fujimoto Emi, Aisaka Minori and Akimoto Miharu) and GalaXy (consisting of Matsumoto Yuuka, Murakami Ume, Satou Miki and Takahashi Rie). It is not determined whether more sub-units will be made. They will be under the DreamS and HoshiBoshi Pro respectively. On July 3, Matsumoto Yuuka and Murakami Ume graduated from the Kenshuusei program, and debuted with the indie single, "Nexus" (which was played as the drama's 15th episode ending). 2014 On January 11, it was announced that she, along with the members of NeXus and other DreamS and Hoshi members, will be the cast of a new DreamS anime that will take Butterfly Days: Season 2's spot when finished in February, called "Baka Nikki". It will begin airing on February 1. Profile *'Name:' Murakami Ume (村上梅) *'Nickname:' MuraUme, Ume-chan, Kami-chan, Kamisama, Muu-chan Tou-san/Otou-san *'Birthdate:' April 1, 1997 (Age 20) *'Birthplace: '''London, England *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Specialty:' Horizontal Bar *'Dislikes:' April Fools Day *'Favorite Food: Sushi *'Least Favorite Food: '''Pig *'Favorite Color: 'Light Blue *'Favorite Subject: 'Physical Education *'Looks Up To: 'Takahashi Rie, Akimoto Miharu, Yajima Maimi' ' *'Blood type: AB *'Height:' 160cm (5"3) *'DreamS groups:' **DreamS Kenshuusei (2010-2013) **YUME (2013 - Present) **GalaXy (2013 - Present) Discography YUME #2013.07.03 Nexus #2013.08.10 with you #2013.10.31 Kowai no Ai #2013.12.11 Colorful/Kimi no Yume wo Miyou #2014.02.16 Hoshizora Monogatari/CLICK #2014.11.02 Anemone #2015.05.14 clever #2015.12.24 Gravity #2016.05.12 Cloudy #2016.09.30 Hira Hira Hirara Character Songs #2014.04.02 Doom'sDay Dogma (as Hanazawa Kimiko) Dramas #2013.03.17 Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! (as Tsubaki/Aihara Mariko) Animes #2013.08.10 Butterfly Days (as Ichihara Emiri) #2014.02.01 Baka Nikki (as Hanazawa Kimiko) Trivia *She has two older brothers *Her best friend within DreamS is Matsumoto Yuuka. *Is the father figure for the kenshuusei (whilst Matsumoto is the motherly figure) *Would like to debut as a soloist or as a duo with Matsumoto Yuuka. *Was close with the members of NeXus. *When asked what group she would like to debut in, she replied Nagare★boshi. *She is allergic to cats and pollen. *Her father is from England. *She appeared on Monomane Grand Prix (also including Matsumoto Yuuka) and showcased her singing ability when she sang "Happiness" by Aoyama Thelma. *Is known for her deep voice. *Cried when she found out she was going to debut with Matsumoto Yuuka. *She is half British, half Japanese. *Her natural hair color is blonde. *In her anime form, she is depicted as having straight, long, dark brown hair with bangs, usually wearing blue. *She is currently in her first year of university. Category:Births in 1997 Category:April Births Category:DreamS Category:DreamS Kenshuusei Category:2nd Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:YUME Category:GalaXy Category:Members from England